In recent years, hair extensions have increasingly become popular among people of all ages, including many of today's most famous celebrities. Hair extensions are commonly used to add volume, length and/or color to the wearer's natural hair. Hair extensions may also model a trend. For example, feather extensions are quickly gaining popularity internationally and are being used by people of all ages. Types of hair extensions available include those made from human hair, synthetic fibers and animal hair. Unfortunately, even with the wide variety of hair extensions available, users of hair extensions are faced with concerns relating to the time, effort and expenses of using hair extensions.
The time, effort and expenses associated with hair extensions vary based on the application method and how the method is achieved. Often hair extensions include strands and wefts which are two different formats for hair extensions that can be applied using several different techniques. The strands format involves adding hair extensions to small sections of existing hair, while the weft format involves adding hair around the head to larger widths of existing hair. In general, hair extensions can be weaved, braided, fused, clamped, bonded or clipped in.
Although hair extensions are a useful solution for added volume, length and/or color to a wearer's natural hair, conventional solutions used for hair extension application may require the experience of a hair dresser or hair weaver, and can therefore be costly. For example, the variety of different hair extension techniques may be damaging to the wearer's natural hair where chemicals, waxes and tools may be required for proper removal. As a result, the application technique for conventional solutions may not be convenient and/or time efficient. Thus, conventional hair extension devices and techniques, such as weaved, braided, fused, clamped, or bonded, may be difficult for the wearer to apply and remove on their own without damaging the natural hair.
Furthermore, conventional hair extension devices and techniques are not entirely satisfactory and hold various disadvantages. For example, where the clip-in hair extension system and method attempts to alleviate the problem wearers have with the time and cost associated with practical methods that require the assistance of a hair dresser or hair weaver, they nevertheless create other problems.
For instance, when the clip is properly applied to the natural hair, the row of comb-like teeth is pointing in a downward direction against the scalp which may permit the clip to slide or move down the natural hair if any force or weight is placed over the instant hair extension, also known in the art as hair weave, since the natural hair falls in the same direction as the comb-like teeth. As a result, the clips do not firmly and securely stay in place and can be difficult to snap on and off. This can quickly become cumbersome if the wearer wants to routinely apply clip-in hair extensions. In addition, a hair extension track may only be applied to the clip by means of a needle and thread which can also be inconvenient and time-consuming. Thus, the conventional solution used in the clip-in hair extension method may be deficient in allowing a wearer to feel confident in the overall function and comfort of the clip with respect to the attachment of the hair extension to the clip and the attachment of the clip to the wearer's natural hair.